Dias Inolvidables
by Dakki-Hiwatari
Summary: De nueva cuenta..dejenme ser...XD. Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews. Historia de una Fanatica de BeyBlade, la cual conoce al chico mas apuesto del equipo...KAI. Fic RomanceHumor


Fic Romance/Humor

Este Fic se lo dedico a mis amigas Kiara y Nancy...- espero ke les agrade

* * *

**_Días Inolvidables_**

**Hi mi nombre es Michiru y les contare una historia que espero les resulte algo atractiva...Era una tarde común y corriente en el cielo se notaban algunas nubes que se aproximaban y se notaba una fuerte tormenta. Trate de correr para que no me alcanzara la fuerte brisa, pero no lo logre simplemente llegue hasta una parada de autobuses en la cual parecía estar completamente sola...pero no fue así alguien a mi lado estaba tratando de protegerse de la lluvia..pero a que no adivinan quien era...? KAI HIWATARI grite mientras el chico se me quedaba viendo con cara de O.o? What? Y con una voz fría me dijo **

**-Si a si es soy yo Kai tienes algún problema?-**

**yo por supuesto me dije a mi misma (que grosero de su parte) pero intente entablar una conversación que realmente fuera de su agrado, claro esta al chico no se le hizo muy agradable uu...**

**-Oye tienes novia?- **

**Que tonta pregunta no creen? claro que Kai se sonrojo al instante pero después casi con unos gritos me dijo **

**– Eso no es de tu incumbencia niña, es mas nisiquiera te conozco y estoy platicando contigo- **

**a lo cual le respondi...**

**- Vamos Kai no tienes que ser tan grosero ademas soy tu Fan #1 dije con una gran sonrrisa- A si que bien - dijo Kai mirando hacia otro lado- **

**De momento parecia un buen día y crei que Kai seria una buena persona sin embargo..me equiboque, resulto ser toda una gran estrella jaja si como no, bueno no es que tenga nada contra este chico tan carismático y apuesto, es solo que no resulto tan agradable como lo crei, despues de eso, hubo un silencio entre los dos, aunque la lluvia seguia y seguia de pronto Kai hablo**

**–Cual es tu nombre?- **

**Me senti tan tan emocionada que respondi de inmediato algo tonta por cierto**

**- Mi mi nombre es...Mi...Michiru...-Jajajaja ese nombre parece de perro- **

**Dijo el a lo que yo me quede con la boca abierta y con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente viendo como el chico se retorcía de la risa mientras repetía mi nombre, aunque despues de todo me dije a mi misma..tal vez no te olvide ya que siempre que escuche ese nombre se acordara de la chica de la parada de autobús , el chico seguía riéndose como tonto, y mientras yo me tome la libertad de tomar en mente unos cuantos pensamientos digamos que algo...extraños . **

**Pensé mientras el chico se reía de mi... Bueno si es la primera vez que lo encuentras y tienes esta oportunidad por que no haces algo que te lo recuerde por siempre me dije tímidamente, esta bien me dije a mi misma lo haré...Cuando me acerque al chico este aun reía..pero lo tome por la cara dándole tremendo beso que hasta la fecha es inolvidable, cuando nos separamos el chico no reia ni dijo nada solo se quedo ahí parado como...zombie...yo por mi cuenta sali corriendo como un demonio claro me moje pero tube una buena recompensa. Despues de ese dia no supe nada mas de el ...Pasaron dos semanas y un dia mi mejor amiga llego a mi casa como loca casi tirando la puerta y diciéndole a mi mamá que tenia que hablar conmigo de inmediato..cuando me encontro, me conto lo que tanto temia... ella me mostro un Periodico del mismo dia en el cual salia una entrevista con los Blade Breakers. Yo trate de leerlo todo pero ella solo me hiso leer la parte de la entrevista con Kai la cual tenia las siguientes preguntas y respuestas:  
**

**Nombre: Kai Hiwatari Edad: **

**16 años **

**Que es lo que mas te agrada: el Bey Blade, ser el mejor **

**Que es lo que no te agrada: Tyson y sus boberias...****cuando leí esta respuesta me reí a carcajadas y mi amiga me golpeo diciendo -deja de reirte y sigue leyendo- esta bien conteste.**

Tienes Novia: no pero me gustaria

Como que te gustaria? Si me gustaria mucho

Acaso hay alguna chica de interes para kai Hiwatari? Si una cierta chica que me gustaria se comunicara conmigo.

Que hiso ella para ser de tu gran interes? Pues me robo...el corazón...algo raropero me gusto..jaja

Donde la conociste: Ya lo dijeconoci de manera muy extraña..solo diré que..estaba lloviendo, ella y yo estabamos en una parada de autobuses.

Bueno para despedirnos que mandas decirle a esa chica: Espero estés leyendo esto y sepas que me agradas mucho...

Cuando termine de leerlo mi amiga comenzó a llorar como loca ya que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kai.

–No puede ser no puede ser- repetia mi amiga inconsolablemente mientras yo trataba de calmarla un poco –

Vamos que tal si la chica lo encuentra y se casan dije burlonamente y con una sonrrisa maliciosa mientras ella se enfurecia mas y lloraba como loca...

Ya ya basta no llores ademas Kai es solo un chico que juega Bey Blade no creo que sea para tantoEstas loca Michiru lo dices como si conocieras a esa tipa estupida espero no sea una de mis amigas o conocidas por que juro juro que nunca les hablare de nuevo-

Zas...esa fue una patada dura me dije a mi misma mientras mi amiga de nombre Aima se retiraba para irse a su casa pero la detuve diciendo

No es justo Aima crees que nadie merece el cariño de alguno de esos chicos?-

le pregunte furiosa a lo que ella respondio

– A si es, eso es lo que trato de decirles Kai es solo mio y de nadie masEstas loca o que, ni siquiera lo conoces- Ella se enojo mucho y me dijo gritando

–No me importa pero Kai no conocerá a esa Chica ya que me encargare de buscarla para que no diga nada- O.o claramente me quede con esta cara

– No lo creo Aima y sabes por que?...la respuesta es fácil...Por que yo soy esa chica-

Esto me dolió mas a mi que a ella ya que significaba el termino de nuestra amistad, por un momento la habitación se volvió silenciosa y hasta que ella entre sollozos me dijo

– Adiós Michiru, que...que tengas mucha suerte...amiga-

Estas palabras me dolieron mucho en verdad ella y yo éramos amigas desde muy pequeñas nunca nos tuvimos ningún tipo de secreto, por lo cual se imaginaran tuve que decírselo...ya era una costumbre para mi. Despues de que ella se retiro, me puse muy triste casi me puse a recordar toda nuestra vida como amigas, que termino en un instante, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que el tiempo es grandísimo, ya que durante mas de 10 años mantuve una amistad grandiosa con Aima y se termino en solo unos 10 minutos o menos...Despues trate de arreglar las cosas con Aima lo cual ni resulto por unos minutos ya que se ponia toda histérica gritando millones de cosas que jamas le habia escuchado decir en su vida Hasta parece que me las estaba guardando . Despues de varios encuentros fructuosos que tube con ella...me decidi a dejarla en paz y vivir de una buena vez una experiencia distinta...claro esta me refiero a encontrar a Kai y hablar sobre todo lo que acontecia durante ese tiempo...Pasaron dos semanas y ni rastro de el..hasta que llego un dia igual de lluvioso al que me conoci con Kai...y me decidi a ir al mismo lugar de encuentro...Cuando llegue estaba empapada la lluvia habia comenzado...todo estaba muy oscuro y no veia nada la luz se habia ido y me dije a mi misma..en voz alta...-que tonta idea la tuya Michiru, venir aquí esperando que como hace mas de dos semanas te encuentres con...- de pronto senti como si alguien estuviera ahí conmigo, regrese un momento hacia atrás...no era nadie tonta- me dije...me sente un momento a esperar que la lluvia bajara un poco para poder correr hasta casa...tenia mucho frio...Achuu...estornude mientras un abrigo me tapaba.. me sorprendí mucho y salte de donde estaba sentada...-Por que te asustas?- O.o Esa voz..

Hola Michiru-

dijo con una sonrisa muy distintiva que jamás había dado.

–Ho..Hola...Kai-

dije mientras Kai me miraba a los ojos y yo por consecuente me sonrojaba como jamas lo habia hecho...

Jaja..me gusta como te sonrojas cuando te miro a los ojos-

dijo mientras de acercaba mas a mi y me colocaba su abrigo que por cierto era muy calientito

Gracias Kai-

No hay de que..oye Michiru me gustaria saber si..tu...-

O.O que...que quieres saber?- pregunte ingenuamente –

Ham...hay vamos Michiru sabes bien que yo no soy bueno para estas cosas-

Bueno entonces solo dimelo y ya-

Me gustaria saber si tu...bueno si te..gustaria ser mi novia-

O.o...Ham...yo...ha...-

Si me dices que si te prometo que estare siempre al pendiente de ti y de lo que ocurra y no te dejare, si me dices que no...prometo que nunca mas dire una palabra sobre ti, y mucho menos te bus-

no lo deje terminar esta ultima palabra ya que volvi a besarlo.

–Michiru...eso significa que...-

Si tonto claro que si quiero-

A algunos les sonara tonta esta historia pero para mi resulta una muy buena...jojojo...si ya lo se es solo una historia..aunque hasta el dia de hoy los dos seguimos muy bien con nuestra relacion...jejeje...por cierto los que se pregunten como salio todo con Aima pues he de mencionar que despues de que ella noto que, Kai y yo nos queriamos y claro esta despues de que tubimos una conversación los tres juntos y volvimos a ser amigas, Kai le presento a Tyson, con quien ahora tiene una formal relacion...Muy peculiar ya que siempre pelean y de nuevo se reconcilian, hay algo que me agrada de esa pareja, jajaja siempre están comiendo pastelillos...olvide mencionar que Aima le gustan mucho los pasteles (pero es muy delgada) y como ella sabe hacer los pasteles pues ya sabrán Tyson esta feliz de la vida...

* * *

D: Espero ke les agrade mucho 

K:Si y dejen Reviews please!

D: Gracias Kai -

K: 

D: ke?

K: no nada ya vamonos si?

D: Ok - matta ne!


End file.
